


i saved a plate for you (podfic)

by mshoney



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Tumblr Fic, hawkeye squared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshoney/pseuds/mshoney
Summary: Kate visits Clint’s farm





	i saved a plate for you (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I saved a plate for you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461822) by Sarah. 



go [here](http://ilgaksu.tumblr.com/post/102918650617/i-saved-a-plate-for-you-clint-barton-kate) to read the original text.

go [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/123VLxQPglF5Zhvj-5raLn1nnnaZCXACp/view) to listen to the podfic.

 

comments and constructive criticism is appreciated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time listener of podfics and I wanted to give it a try. I was really nervous recording my voice, but hopefully the audio quality is loud and clear and the reading quality isn’t shit. I chose this fic because I think it’s lovely and there are exactly zero Hawkeye squared podfics on this site.


End file.
